


Male Posturing 同性相斥

by Alucard1771, Sardar



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dick-Size Comparing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardar/pseuds/Sardar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概： “给我滚，漂亮男孩。”Raleigh挑衅道。他一步步紧随着他，直至Chuck的后背抵住了墙，“这就是你想做的吗？证明你是个比我强大的人？”<br/>“你疯了。”Chuck说，颤抖的声音里带着一丝不确定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Posturing 同性相斥

**Male Posturing 同性相斥**  
  
评级：NC17  
角色/配对：Raleigh/Chuck  
授权:有  
**Translator：Sardar（not me）**  
**Beta：me and bottlelf**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

夜晚。  
Raleigh躺在床上回想着与Chuck的谈话。  
“对于我来说，你就是负担。”  
他的手紧握成拳，指甲深深扎入掌心，他想他明天早上一定不会惊讶床上遗留了鲜血。  
负担。  
对于Raleigh而言，自己眼睁睁地看着自己亲生兄弟死于战斗之中，又花了六年时间去修筑那些对于怪兽而言如若薄纸的防护墙，Chuck的举动无疑是一场难以忍受的侮辱。

 

他缓慢地走在基地里。突然有人叫了他的名字。他转头，看见Herc正从篮球架旁向他招手：“想加入吗?”  
Raleigh咧嘴笑了，跑到篮球架旁，脱掉了自己的衬衫。  
“太好了，”Chuck说着，身体歪向一边，语气高傲地说，“他应该不会拖累我们队。”  
Herc点点头，Raleigh只是瞪了瞪眼睛，没有回话。  
——这并不值得。

 

他走过门廊，和Mako谈话，并没察觉到有人从与他们相反的方向走来。直至他们的肩膀相撞，Raleigh被撞得踉跄了几下。  
“你注意看着点路！”Chuck冷笑。  
Mako叹着气：“他通常情况下比这温和得多。”  
“是的，我知道。”Raleigh说，他看着Chuck离去的背影皱了皱眉。  
——这一切并不值得。

 

Raleigh站在模拟室里看着Mako操纵着机器。因为Stacher的许可，她得到了成为他副手的机会。他想学习她的操作风格。Mako无疑是快速而又敏捷的，她可以轻松地进行弹跳，然而力量却不是她的长处。这没什么，他想他可以很好地应付这个问题。他们的技能互补。  
然后他听见了来自饭厅的嘲弄。他抬头看向上方，Chuck就站在门口，“你最好选择一个有经验的人。”Chuck戏谑地说，“至少要选择一个会驾驶机甲战士的人。”  
Raleigh想要回答他时，才发现Chuck已经离开了。  
Raleigh按压着自己的指关节，只为了忍住想要跟上他的冲动，他迫切地想证明给对方看自己是如何骁勇的一名战士。  
——这一切并不值得。

 

Chuck走下楼梯时，Raleigh显得有些紧张。他感到自己十分振奋，振奋得仿佛将要投入与怪兽的战斗。  
“天哪，你可真够无聊的，你难道真的无所事事到要在这里站上一天？”Chuck嘟哝着走了过去。  
Raleigh试图控制住自己的情绪。他并非那种冲动、狂妄的笨蛋。他只是容易被自己的愤怒控制。  
——这不值得。  
Chuck讥笑着点了点头，“没用的东西。”  
这不值——  
Aw，fuck it。

 

他伸手抓住Chuck，强行将Chuck拉进最近的房间。然后用力甩上了门。这一切都使他分外兴奋，而Chuck轻微的抵抗对他而言不过是小打小闹。  
Raleigh转过脸面对他：“好啊，让我们瞧瞧。”他低吼。  
“瞧什么。”Chuck眨了眨眼睛，惊讶得忘了愤怒。  
Raleigh走近他，侵蚀着Chuck所剩不多的自由空间。Chuck很想后退，但他们都知道这意味着逃避。而Chuck的自尊心却不允许他这么做。——Raleigh实在是太了解他了。  
果然，Chuck还是站在原地，咬紧牙关。  
Raleigh走近他，他们的距离如此的近以致于他甚至可以看见Chuck瞳孔里的斑点。“如果你真想证明自己比我厉害的话，那就让我们他妈的来见证一下。”  
Chuck知道，此时自己的自尊心已经无法让自己继续停留在这里了。他跌跌撞撞地试图逃跑，突然睁大眼睛，“你想——”  
“给我滚，漂亮男孩。”Raleigh挑衅道。他一步步紧随着他，直至Chuck的后背抵住了墙，“这就是你想做的吗？证明你是个比我强大的人？”  
“你疯了。”Chuck说，颤抖的声音里带着一丝不确定。

 

Raleigh在距Chuck大概只剩半英寸的地方停了下来，他甚至可以听见彼此的心跳声。“这就是我证明的方法。也许你得做点什么额外补偿——”（他意味深长的向下看去）“还是说。。。你大概只是嘴皮子说说却不会实际行动？”  
Chuck怒吼，猛力推开他，但对方摆出一个棘手的角度，以致于Chuck难以真正地使出力气推开他。而Raleigh也因为身体的倾斜而有些失去重心，Chuck立刻抓住这个机会想要逃开。  
当Raleigh在他的身后叫他的名字时，他几乎已经快要跑到门边了。Chuck继续用着那使他陷入这场危机的高傲语调说道：“我就是这样想的，你这个傻逼。”  
Chuck停了下来，抖了抖肩膀。他已经弄明白了，Raleigh仅仅只是想吓唬他。如果他现在离开的话，那他永远都不能再对着Raleigh报以鄙夷的态度了。如果他没有赢下这场游戏的话，那他无疑是个孬种。  
Raleigh却自有一套。Chuck认为他是一个诡异又无聊，喜欢某些部位的怪胎，但那又怎样？至少这让Chuck能离得他远远的。  
至少，这就是Raleigh在脑中设想的情况。

 

取而代之的是，Chuck转过身，向他步步逼近。这直接导致Chuck将他推倒在墙上之前，他没时间准备应付Chuck的冲撞。Chuck撑在墙上，手臂将Raleigh牢牢环住，让Raleigh感觉被铁环箍住了胸口。  
“这就是你想要的？那么你得到了，伙计。”Chuck咬牙切齿，然后用他空闲的手拉开自己的裤子拉链。  
Raleigh并不确定这一切是否真实。而现在，Chuck是正在发出恐吓的人，而Raleigh则是那个快要输掉游戏的孬种。  
又或者，他会恍然大悟，明白他不会是输掉游戏的那个人，因为他们两个人都不想放弃这场对决。  
那么，好吧。  
“让我看看。”他对Chuck说着，笑得十分灿烂，而他的眼神则显得无比尖酸。  
他们两人同时往下看去，Chuck扭动着想要脱掉自己的裤子。——然而他与Raleigh靠得太近，手臂已经攀在了Raleigh身上——显然，Raleigh发现Chuck已经半勃起时，变得有些呼吸困难。然而Chuck却没有看着他的眼睛：他企图躲避Raleigh的视线。  
但是他的耳根已经红了。  
噢，这他妈的棒极了。Raleigh发现自己生不起这个笨蛋的气来了，因为事实是，他看向Chuck，

Chuck用手圈住自己的阴茎，迅速地套弄着它，直至完全勃起。和Raleigh一样，他也割过包皮。苍白的手指与粉红色的粗壮阳物形成了鲜明对比。他阴茎的大小大概和Raleigh的一样，或许比Raleigh的更长一些，不过却比Raleigh的细。  
Raleigh没有阻止自己去注意这些小细节，这只是因为，他知道要阻止也已经太迟了。  
Chuck的胳膊阻住了Raleigh的视线，所以Raleigh稍稍地将眼睛滑到另一边。Chuck并没有察觉，只是胳膊挨着Raleigh的头伸向前，撑住墙壁。他始终没有看向Raleigh的眼睛。  
“我想我错了。”Raleigh终于说道，他诅咒着自己那沙哑的嗓音。  
“是的，”Chuck说，接着他的眼里闪现出光芒，虽然只是一小会儿，“到你了。”  
“我从未赞成过这件事。”Raleigh温和地指出，但他已经缓缓地拉开了自己的拉链。  
Chuck笑了，“所以，我才是对这个乐意之至的人？”他轻轻摇动他的阴茎。  
“我懂了。”  
Raleigh脱下自己的外裤以及内裤直至脚踝，并紧接着握住自己已经胀大硬挺的阴茎。  
Chuck发出一声沙哑哽咽的呻吟，“这是——”  
“得到它的时候我才十六岁。”Raleigh点点头，“这是我给予我自己的礼物。参与贼鸥计划的礼物。”  
Chuck看上去想要触摸它，然而他不知道怎么开口询问。当Raleigh干燥的手抚摸着他的阴茎时，他显得是那么的兴奋。Chuck的每一次套弄都伴随着以大拇指在上的手势抚弄龟头下的包皮边，以及刮弄着阳物上的青筋。Chuck无意识地发觉，他正将套弄的节奏调整得与Raleigh一致，伴随着一次次套弄，他们的指节不断挤压着自己的阴茎。  
说实话，除了自己的手太过干燥以外，这对于Raleigh来说实在是再受用不过了。由于干燥，手上的老茧在抚摸自己时会带来一些疼痛。他停下了一小会儿，转而把自己的手伸向Chuck，并留出点时间让他自己做出判断。  
Chuck艰难的咽了咽喉咙，眼睛大睁使得瞳孔几近覆盖了整片虹膜。他抓起Raleigh的手关节，紧紧握住，并用舌头从手掌底部的掌纹一路舔舐到手指的顶端。Raleigh颤抖了起来，他又开始重新套弄着他的阴茎。如此强烈的刺激使得他呻吟起来。他将头往后仰，抵在墙壁上。  
“这可真糟糕。”Chuck粗声粗气的说，眼睛直直盯着Raleigh紧握着阴茎的弯曲手指。  
“可以变得更糟。”Raleigh耸肩，专注而贪婪的打量着Chuck——Chuck那琉璃般的眼睛，鲜红似血的嘴唇，还有顺着脖子往下滴落游走的汗流。  
“你指的是什么？”  
Raleigh耸耸肩，“我会操你。那样当然就变得更糟糕了。”  
Chuck猛地吸入一口气，他似乎有些呼吸不畅，他感到自己似乎陷入了一场尴尬的境地。  
“是的，那样会变得非常的糟糕。”Raleigh笑了起来，他往后仰着头，眼睛紧闭。他尽情的让自己沉浸在想象之中，“我想要你跪在我的面前，头埋在枕头里，兴奋得哭泣起来。你从来没有被男人操过对吗？”  
Chuck困惑的摇了摇头。  
“你以后会感谢我的。”Raleigh停了下来，又想了想。“你一会儿就会感谢我了——你会不停地说，及时你并没有意识到你所说仅仅只是祈求我不要停下来。而我会狠狠的操你，Hansen【Chuck的姓】。我会教你什么叫所谓的被干到失去意识。”  
而此时，Chuck却开始拨弄自己的包皮。Raleigh有些惊讶他不把那层薄薄的皮层剥掉。尽管他猜想这仅仅只是前列腺液的作用，而Chuck却因为液体的湿滑，难以握住柱身，而突然懊恼一般开始不顾一切地套弄着自己的阴茎。这却使得Chuck的阴茎在液体和Chuck的手大力套弄下被弄得很漂亮。  
Chuck全身上下没有哪里是不漂亮的。Raleigh有些震惊自己这样想。  
“你会为我做这个的，对吧？”Chuck问道。  
Rlaeigh并不明白他的意思，或许是他想错了。他的脑子一片混乱，所有思绪乱成一团，唯一清晰的就是下身那比以往任何时候都强烈的冲动。“昂？”  
“你会对我做这一切的，是不是?”Chuck又一次不耐烦的问道。  
“当然。是的。”Raleigh应允，但他始终有些疑惑。  
Chuck突然跪倒在地。  
Raleigh愣住了，但随之而来的是他开始沉浸于这种景象之中（这真是非常的不错的景象）。Chuck开始舔弄着他的阴茎，他张开自己的嘴巴，尽自己所能的吞下所有Raleigh的阴茎。他并没有挑逗它，舔弄它——Chuck仅仅只是吞下了它，就像他十分讨厌它一样。  
Raleigh没法辨别出Chuck以前是否也这样做过，但这无关紧要。尽管Chuck粗鲁的舔弄着Raleigh的龟头，吞吐着Raleigh的阴茎，但他还是感受到了Chuck火热而又湿润的口腔。这极度的快感刺激着Raleigh，冲刷至他全身上下每一个神经末梢，Raleigh从未感到如此兴奋过。  
“天哪。这他妈太棒了。”他用双手扶住Chuck的头，揉搓着Chuck的头发，他发出满意的叹息，“噢，你的嘴巴。”  
Chuck轻轻的呻吟着，他的身体随着他即将射精的刺激感而像被电流击中一般颤抖。  
“我快要射了。”Raleigh咕哝着。  
Chuck的瞳孔突然增大，想要寻找着一个可以呕吐的地方。但他知道他并不在自己的房间——hell，Raleigh也不知道这是谁的房间——当然他们也没有什么别的选择。所以Chuck只好含着那个已经快要射精的庞然大物，努力吮吸起它来。  
——他大概要把这个吞下去了，他想。  
——Chuck Hansen即将要把他的精液吞下去了，他想。  
是的，Raleigh射了出来。精液就像子弹一样射入Chuck的嘴里，它是那么的迅速，又仿佛是行星的爆炸一般迅猛灼热。当Raleigh感到自己所有的精液都被Chuck吞下去时，他的身体更加的弯曲，就好像他把体内的所有东西都射入了Chuck的嘴里。Chuck吐出他的阴茎，开始干呕，他用手背擦拭着自己的嘴巴。  
天哪。  
Raleigh靠着墙壁身体往下滑，直到坐在地上，而他的双手交叉着撑着头，他倚靠在墙壁上。他的腿已经无法支撑起他的身体，“这并不坏，Hansen。你并非是大话精。”  
“你才是那个只会说大话的人。”Chuck说，“到你了，赶紧的？”  
Raleigh站起身，停顿了一会，靠着墙滑了下去，他笑了，“想要操我的嘴巴？”  
Chuck因为这不符合逻辑的欲望而感到焦躁，他显得有些混乱。  
“不过你的表现只能打C。”Raleigh说着拽起他，“那么就做吧——，这是你想要的？我会让你知道什么是A+。”  
Chuck迟疑的将自己的阴茎伸到Raleigh的嘴唇旁，缓慢而且小心的。  
——天哪，这实在是太过于警惕了。  
——他到底是把Raleigh想得有多么邪恶？  
Raleigh靠近他，抚摸着他的双臀，将他拽近直至自己将他的一般阴茎全部含在嘴里。Chuck感到有些窒息，他撑住墙壁保持住平衡，他的发丝沾上了他甜美的汗珠。他始终小心翼翼的控制着自己的情绪。  
尽管来吧，你这个傻逼。Raleigh用眼睛传达着信息，快给我，让我得到它。  
Chuck从不是一个会放过挑衅的人。  
他眯起眼睛，又将手埋进Raleigh的发丝里，想要让他靠着墙壁。他迫使着Raleigh的头倾斜到一个完美的角度——然后他将自己的阴茎插入至Raleigh的嘴巴里。  
Raleigh有些窒息，但他还是吞下了整个柱身。 Chuck抓住了他的弱点，继续在他的嘴巴里驰骋。直至他的阴茎刺激到了Raleigh的喉咙。Raleigh感觉自己的眼泪从眼睛里迸发，但他并没有叫Chuck停下来——而Chuck也未曾停过。  
上帝啊，唾液缓缓的划过Raleigh的下巴，他的眼睛像是打开了水龙头一般溢满了泪水，但他是那么的沉溺于此。他让Chuck像手电筒一般操干着他的嘴巴。而Chuck仅仅只把他的嘴巴当成是一个温暖而又湿热的发泄通道。谁会知道他脑中的这个微妙的想法？或许，并不是这样的，至少，通常他并不是这样。  
或者Chuck Hansen仅仅只是像操弄死人一样操干着他的嘴巴。他想，或许即便他想叫他停下来，Chuck还会像这样对待他。  
接着，Chuck射精了，并没有任何的警告，仅仅只是将精液射进了他的嘴巴里。精液快速的射入他的喉咙深处，他甚至都没有尝到精液那特有的苦味。  
Chuck抽出他的阴茎，大口的喘着粗气。当Raleigh用自己的袖子擦干净自己的脸蛋时，他瘫倒在Raleigh的旁边。  
他们凝视着彼此。  
接着Chuck笑了，翻身面对他，手放在脑后，盘起腿坐着，“我刚才的表现怎么样，冠军？”  
Raleigh只是大笑起来。

他们走出房间的时候遇见了Stacher。  
Stacher瞟了一眼他们凌乱的衣服，以及粘在皮肤上半干汗水的闪亮痕迹。  
他挑起了眉毛。  
“哦,嘿,长官,”Raleigh说,他太过兴奋以至于根本没感到羞耻。  
Chuck,显然难以接受这种尴尬的场面。他的脸涨得通红，躲在Raleigh的身后试图躲避Stacher的审视。他就像一只刚刚啃过主人拖鞋的小狗。Raleigh的目光越过肩头看向Chuck，他轻轻笑了起来。“我们只是比了比我们有什么不同,”他解释道。  
“噢,”Stacher点头。“很高兴听你这么说。”Chuck低下头，分分钟想离开这里。他决定要彻底的逃离那些虚假的恭维。  
哦，上帝,他是那么的可爱。  
Raleigh认为自己似乎真的喜欢上这个孩子了。他放缓自己紧跟着的步伐。  
突然有人狠狠的抓紧Raleigh的衣领,将他拖拽回来。  
“下一次，如果再这样——”Stacher在他的耳边咆哮，低沉而又危险的“请滚出我的房间，Becket。”  
哦，我操。  
——但这一切还是值得的。

 

END


End file.
